Soul Calibur GX
by Venom Amaranth
Summary: Even after almost four hundred and thirty years, the war between the cursed sword and the spirit sword has not come to an end. With the guidance of the spirits of those involved, will Jaden and his friends finally be able to silence the two swords?
1. Preface

**Venom Amaranth is bouncing back! :D Well, for Christmas, I got Soul Calibur IV and haven't been able to stop playing it, so I decided to write this. Personally, I think it's awesome, but I want to know what you think. This is my first crossover, so be nice!**

**Anyways, this is Kilik's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

PREFACE

I was merely a phantom now, rendered one by the energy released by both swords when they had clashed for a second time. But I knew I wasn't alone. All of those who had ties to the cursed sword or the spirit sword for a very long time had become spirits.

However, we were fortunate. Miraculously, we had all managed to raise children long enough to the point where they could carry out our legacies alone, and it would continue for almost four hundred and thirty years. The swords had almost been untouched and silenced for that same period of time.

Many of us wandered the streets of a small town named Domino, unbeknownst to the townsfolk, who went about their day, too young to know or even remember. When we roamed, we listened to the conversations of the people around us, and because of how they spoke, we could accurately keep track of the constantly fading time. They also developed a game at this point, which they had called "Duel Monsters". As we wandered the town, we would see eccentric creatures commanded by the people overlooking their opponents, and they would either attack the people directly, or they would assault another creature violently.

But one night, one of us had decided it wasn't time to surrender her service to the evil that almost devastated the world forty decades ago. Tonight would be when the two swords would begin to compose a new tale to tell the world.

It would be when she would choose a host to transform this small town into a field of souls to harvest from. Her spiteful operation began during the hours of darkness, where it would only be thirty minutes until midnight. Interest and worry clashing, I had watched her from the top of a strange building, thirty feet away from her, but she didn't even notice I was there. Every now and then, a strange vibration would shake the building, and as they came, the servant tensed. Whether she was excited or irritated, I did not know.

The shaking stopped when an excited voice declared the victor, but I couldn't make out the name. It didn't matter though. What was she up to?

After six minutes faded with time, she suddenly leapt down from the roof. Knowing that her victim was coming, I followed her. Her red attire and the black veil that was her hair, tied into two pigtails, made her impossible to miss. The street lights that stood much taller than us helped me to get a glance at her target; a teal haired youth garbed in black who was much taller than any of us. Like I had suspected, he didn't know we were right behind him.

It didn't take long before the moment I had feared had come.

Still holding her ring blade, the girl's pace sped up to a jog before it transfigured into a run. She was only two feet away from when she finally hurled herself into the air and extended her foot, kicking him in the back of his skull. The youth let out a cry and landed on the concrete, not bothering to retaliate. But I knew why. She had knocked him unconscious.

She then grasped his wrist and dragged him into a darker area. Alarmed, I dashed after them. Darkness was no obstacle to me as I closed in on the horror awaiting me. She smirked, and then pulled a fragment out of a small purse that hung on her belt. A menacing grin gracing her deranged face, she then pressed the fragment to her target's neck. Slowly now, both fragment and servant disappeared in a black vapor into him.

My eyes widened. She implanted her own soul into _his body_! There was no doubt she was going to harvest more souls with her new host. There was only one course of action left for me. I had to seek my descendant, who I knew as a person and his whereabouts too well. Leaving the youth on the ground because of my desperation, I left the town and soared beyond the boundaries and over the ocean to seek an island where a school was inhabited. I didn't have a fragment of the spirit sword to get inside of him, but I had to stay close to him.

_The fate of this planet rests in his hands,_ I thought. _Good luck, Jaden Yuki. How I wish you didn't need it._

* * *

**So there's the preface of Soul Calibur GX. Remember, this is my first crossover. Criticisms (but not flames!) welcomed.**

**Venom Amaranth out.**


	2. Voices

**You're seeing this correctly: TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE! That's because I was working on this long before I actually started submitting it. **

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

1. VOICES

**Jaden Yuki**

There was a shattering sound.

"Somebody! Call for help! HURRY!"

Crowler's voice was echoing in the dark, frantic, concerned. My eyes were open, but I was blind. I remembered that sudden burst of light when I suddenly began to feel pain in my chest while I slumbered in class, but it had faded with time. It was a moonless night with no stars at all, and everything was wearing a dark veil, hiding from me. A cold wind attacked me from out of nowhere.

I didn't grasp this was really strange until I entered into a vision.

_Gray clouds lurked in the sky, overlooking the ocean crashing against the crags so hard it would knock over a person. The rocks disappeared from view as if I was zooming in on a picture, and it continued like this for a long while. As I got closer, sounds flooded the area. If they weren't so penetrating, it would've been like a million angels singing opera._

Screaming,_ someone said. _Everyone is screaming.

_This voice was deep, as if he were in his late twenties or early thirties. The screaming seeped so slowly into me, I wondered I it was going to end. I was almost tempted to ask what was going on, but something arrested my attention ahead of me. Something so small, it could have been an ant walking on water. But I was getting closer, and soon, the rocketing had stopped and the figure had become clearer in detail. _

_I gasped._

_Standing on a weathered rock was a knight in dark azure colored armor, with a fire colored horn at the front of the helm, violet vapors escaping in the back. In the middle, where the abdomen was supposed to be, a fiery orb glowed and sparked between a jaw like opening. His feet were like that of a mountain goat's hooves, only the toes were much more far apart and larger. But I didn't need that to tell me he was inhuman. His right arm was grotesque, like it was from a demon._

_The object that stuck out the most to me was his large sword, drenched in a color so similar to the horn on the helm and the sparking orb in the missing abdomen, and the hilt looked like it was made from stone. Was that actually an eye I saw on the hand guard? The blade was so huge, I almost thought that sword was actually taller than him._

"Kali-Yuga...show me the way..." _the voice had returned. _

_Kali-Yuga? Who or what was that?_

_Right as he said that, the knight suddenly raised his head to unveil bright red eyes that glowed. I almost cried out in surprise, almost as a sign that I had already known he was unearthly, and that I just wanted to get back to my regular dream, full of dueling._

"The wind…" _Was that Syrus speaking?_ "The wind and the stars are crying…"

"Righteousness is on our side…" _It was Alexis. What was all of this stuff they were talking about? The wind and the stars were crying? Who was with Alexis?_

"Victory will soon follow..." _Atticus?_

"This is _not _amusing…" _There was a new voice in the vision. It was female, and young, but I somehow knew this person was older than Blair. Like her phrase suggested, she wasn't either amused at something._

"My sword…SCREAM!" _Bastion? Why was he so violent?_

"Your heart beats..."_ Zane! _"The noise is _grating_!**"**

**"**Shut up...and die already!" _Hassleberry? What was going on here? I tried to open my mouth, but my lips seemed to be jammed together. All the while, Chazz hissed, but he didn't say anything._

_It was then I realized the wind that was blowing at me was suddenly gone. There was a lingering there, I could feel it. Someone was on one side of my head._

"I'm here Jaden…my descendent…"_ The voice was back again._

_One of my ancestors?! But…how was this possible? A spirit…the spirit of one my ancestors…was speaking! He was talking to me! But…why was he here? I struggled to open my eyes quickly. I was finished seeing this, knowing this wasn't another dream I was having just by sleeping in the middle of class._

_The knight suddenly commenced to swing his sword in a whirlwind like pattern, and I felt a pain each time, each one sharper than the previous._

"Tremble in my darkness!"

_He swung it again, and this time, I felt an actual cutting into my chest._

_I screamed._

And that's when my eyes finally opened.

* * *

**What just happened? I ain't telling cause then I'd be giving it away! ;D But yeah. Recognize anybody who would say those quotes everyone else was saying? **

**Soul Calibur is (C) Namco**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is (C) Kazuki Takahashi and Konami.**

**Dedicated to Kaisre.**


	3. Manic

**Okay, here's chapter two. It took me a long while to take care of this, but I managed to get it up. There's an original character here who's actually one of the authors on here! Wanna take a guess? ;D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**2. MANIC**

I still felt tense from that vile hallucination, even after my eyes had opened to the scattered white all around me. My heart pounded against my chest; I honestly thought it was going to leap out, but how couldn't I? After experiencing that strange and near frightening vision, how was it possible to evade fear?

"Oh, you're awake," Almost gasping, I turned my head, which I discovered was resting on something soft. A pillow?

In a bed right next to me, a girl looked at me, her soft black hair tied into a high ponytail, making her mild turquoise colored eyes impossible to miss. She was sitting up straight, and I saw she was garbed in a white hospital gown smothered with a lunar theme pattern, clarifying my setting, and it didn't take me long to realize I was garbed in one too.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

The memory of the vision suddenly came flooding back at the speed of rushing water, but it was then I realized something. The voice that said something wasn't amusing was completely indistinguishable to hers.

"Ugh…" my head vibrated like a demolition ball had slammed against it. "Weird dream."

Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Dream?" she suddenly inquired. "Were there voices?"

"Lots of them," was my reply. "You too?"

"Yep," she replied. "Mine had this weird looking knight in it. What about yours?"

"Same. All of my friends were saying weird stuff."

"Everyone I heard spoke like that too! I think you were there. You said something like… 'Kali-Yuga, show me the way'"

I froze. Kali-Yuga…I heard that name too. But who was my descendant talking about? A sherpa? A girl? Maybe an object? Maybe it was some Duel Monster I never heard about.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl's tone was suddenly apologetic. "I forgot to introduce myself. Call me Sea."

Sea…a unique name for someone as young as her.

"So, why do you think we just blacked out like that?" she asked.

"You were there?!" I was surprised to know that she was there when that shattering sound unveiled itself out of nowhere. I hadn't even talked to this girl

"Of course," she said. "I'm a second year Obelisk."

A distressed yelp interrupted our conversation. Alarmed, I turned my head away from Sea to see Syrus almost leap out of his relaxed position to sit upright, as if he were preparing to fend off an attacker. His head wilted to stare at a colorless blanket as he began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, Sy!" I said suddenly. "Chill out!"

I hoped that my rigid voice would get him cool, and to my relief, it had. His head ascended, and his silver irises, garnished with alarm, glanced at me. He was breathing much slower, but dismay didn't unshackle him.

"Are you alright?" Sea was asking from behind me.

"Ugh…horrible," he said softly. "I can't believe…"

"What's wrong, Sy?" I asked.

"He…he said…"

"It's okay, Sy," my endeavor to comfort him seemed to reach him. "Who said what?"

"Zane…" he said sorrowfully. "The words…Hassle-"

"Wait, what?" I inquired. "What did Zane say to you?"

"He said..." Syrus hesitated. "Your heart beats…the noise is...how did he say it? Grating?"

"Wait what?"

"That means 'annoying'," said Sea. "He said the sound of his heartbeat was annoying."

Another ember fell into the fire of memory. Zane had said that to me as well!

"There was no wind around him," Syrus said. "How is that possible?"

"Uh…what?" I inquired. Syrus' head was facing the blanket again. He then turned to look at me. It was then I noticed something had changed. His eyes were no longer the terrified silver I first saw, but they had transfigured into a brown with illuminating buoyancy. His eyelids suddenly hid them as they closed.

"Winds are swirling here," he said. Were we in a mental ward?

He blinked suddenly, and they were back to their original silver, but he was darting his head as if he had hit his head on a wall.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked. It felt as if I were speaking with some maniac. "Why were you talking about the wind?"

"It wasn't me," he replied. "Talim was."

"Talim?" Sea said.

She went silent for a moment, but when I turned back to look at her, her eyes had lightened to a light red, and it only took two seconds before a disgusted groan escaped from her lips.

"This is _not_ amusing." Her head fell back to the pillow and she buried her face in her hands.

"What's not amusing?" Syrus asked.

Sea didn't respond, but continued to stare up at the ceiling as if she were embarrassed by something. It took a full five seconds before she suddenly lifted herself up again. Her eyes had returned to their original mild turquoise.

"Whoa, dizzy," Sea suddenly said as she returned her head to the pillow. "I don't think Raphael likes hospitals though."

_Now I know we're in a mental ward, _I thought. _Why in the world were they acting like that just_-

My thoughts were cut short as something took over me completely.

**Kilik**

White scattered in the room as my eyes adjusted to the light beaming in through the windows. It had been dark inside his mind, so the light was something I would have to get used to. This wasn't as bright as the light that nearly blinded my descendant before I had a chance to enter into his body and settle inside his mind. As a result of entering into a host, the exchange between his mind and mine would be unstable at first, but in a few days, we would be on the "same page" as the people often said.

I recognized the energy that was released when Jaden's mind shattered. It was the only kind of energy that would be released should Soul Edge and Soul Calibur clash for a third time. But what would cause two resting powers to suddenly become active again? Had she harvested souls to revitalize the cursed sword? And if it was possible, did she unintentionally revive the spirit sword as well?

"How were the two swords revived?" It took me the shortest half second to realize the two people sitting next to me had heeded to my sentence.

"Great," the light blue haired boy had said. "Now Jay's gone nuts!"

"He hasn't gone nuts," I replied. "The exchange between me and him will be unstable for a few days, but it will stabilize after a week."

They still didn't believe me.

"Wait, what was that?" Apparently, they weren't used to him using immense words.

_What is going on here? _The voice of a teenager echoed in my head. I smiled mentally. Jaden was starting to speak to me.

_You might already know this, but I'm your ancestor, _I replied. _Your friends are having mood swings simply because there are other spirits inside of them._

_Other spirits?! _Jaden's voice was on the verge of an outburst.

_Don't panic, _I replied. _They will make no attempt to harm them. But something terrible happened-_

I suddenly felt overwhelmed as Jaden fought his way back to his mind.

**Jaden Yuki**

The room seemed to spin for three seconds, but everything returned to perfect order afterwards.

"Wow, weird," I said.

"No way…" Syrus' voice was suddenly in subterranean astonishment.

"Sy?" I asked. What did he know? What was wrong?

He was silent for almost five minutes. His silver eyes weren't focused on me, or the TV on the other side of the room, but they were fixed to the window, where the gray clouds roamed the sky like soldiers. The sun and its light had gone into hiding.

"Sy?" I repeated.

He looked back at me, despair and distress written in his face.

"My brother…" he whispered audibly. "Zane isn't safe. Someone is infecting his soul, his mind…everything…there's a distorted wind around him."

* * *

**Oh noes! What could've happened to the older Truesdale? You'll have to wait a couple of chapters for _that! _Hehehehe...**

**Venom Amaranth out.**


End file.
